What Was Her Name Again?
by mogi93
Summary: Amelia Shepherd's world suddenly turns upside down when a patient named Hatter arrives at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital thinking she's his Alice. (you have to know about Amelia's past and have watched Syfy's "Alice" to understand this story). Amelia/Hatter - hints at Amelia/Owen and Alice/Hatter.


_Hello beautiful people!_  
_This is my very first Grey's Anatomy/Alice fanfiction, so new world for me! Oh, wait, this is even my very first crossover! YAY!_  
_I've never watched PP so I don't know Amelia's character that good but I hope she doesn't sound too OC._

_One thing. VERY IMPORTANT. You have to know about Amelia's past AND have watched Syfy's Alice to understand this story. Since "Alice" is the less popular in here, you could always watch it and then read this...it's just a three-hours long tv-film.. (and Hatter's hot). _  
_Since I'm obsessed with both GA and Alice, this story popped into my mind and here it is, quite long, but I like it._

_This is set after Grey's Anatomy 11x08 and towards the end of Alice._

_I'll stop here. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ABC's and Syfy's characters._  
_A/N: English is not my first language and this story was not beta'd. Forgive my grammatical horr-erm, errors._

* * *

Sometimes, she had bad days. Some patients just wouldn't make it, some didn't even make it to the operation room. She hated it, when she had to go and tell the family about their loss. Nobody liked it and someone had to do it, but still she hated it. It was something that kept reminding her how she had failed in doing her job, something she was getting paid for. She got money, she got life, and some patients just wouldn't make it.

But sometimes, she had good days. Craniotomy would be just as easy as drinking tea, tumors that were said to be inoperable were removed and sometimes, she wouldn't even fight with Derek.

For Amelia Shepherd that day was definitely one of the good ones.

"What's on your mouth?".

Amelia turned around and saw her big brother looking at her with a funny look.

"What?" she asked, reaching her mouth with her hand. She had breakfast more than six hours ago and she still had to have lunch so it couldn't possibly be food. Blood?

"Is that a smile?" Derek teased. Amelia punched his arm playfully and both laughed. "I haven't seen you smile in weeks".

"I had a pretty good day. I saved a boy's life and removed one aneurysm, the last two rough weeks are already forgotten" Amelia answered back.

"So it's a good Monday" Derek said. Amelia smiled again and nodded.

"Definitely a good Monday".

She slipped between her locker and the computer room during lunch, analysing a tumor. This woman had one of the biggest and most beautiful brain tumor she had ever seen and she had been working on that case for more than a week – which contributed to her negative weeks, since she couldn't find a way to operate it – but today she felt lucky and felt like she could find a way.

Amelia was eating a carrot, her eyes fixed on the screen when her pager buzzed up. _ER. _She sighed and said goodbye to her tumor, promising herself to go back there as soon as she finished.

ER was always a mess but she didn't expect to see so many of her colleagues running around.

"What happened?" she asked, reaching a bed where most of the surgeons were.

"Man, probably 30 years old" the paramedic said, "suspect head trauma, we found him wandering around the streets, he hit his head on our car while we tried to catch him".

"He tried to flee?" Amelia asked and the man nodded. Amelia focused on his head, but he just wouldn't stop screaming and kept fighting the doctors back.

"Sir, you should stay still!" April yelled, trying to keep his legs down. Owen was on the other side, keeping him still.

"Let me go! Let me go!" he yelled.

"Do we have a name?" Amelia asked and April shook her head.

"We have nothing, his age, his name, nothing, he doesn't even have an ID" April said.

"Okay, sir, I need you to look at me, look at me" Amelia said.

He suddenly stopped. The man opened his eyes and met Amelia's, his arms and legs suddenly dropping down.

"You have to calm down. We're doctors, we're here to help you" she said. He didn't answer back, he just stared, and Amelia didn't wait a minute longer to look at his eyes with her light. When she lowered her arm, he grabbed her, fiercely.

"Alice..." he said, his voice dying in his throat.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I found you...I finally found you!" he said. He was crying and tried to sit up but April and Owen kept him down.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked.

"You" he said, distraught. "I...you thought I wasn't going to look for you? Alice...".

"I'm Amelia" she answered. He violently shook his head.

"No, no! You're Alice" he insisted.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know you" Amelia answered back and tried to free her arm but he just wouldn't let her go.

"Alice, it's me! Hatter!" he said. "Or David, that's the new name I chose, is it good?".

Amelia blinked and tried to speak but she found no words and her colleagues' eyes on her were distracting her.

"Alice, what's wrong? It's me! I came back for you" he insisted. She managed to free herself and he just looked desperate.

"Take him to radiology, I need a CAT scan as soon as possible" she said.

"No! Alice! It's me! Please, Alice!".

The man kept screaming and she couldn't understand why, but she had to leave that place as soon as she could. So she ran to the nearest closet and locked herself in it, trying to ignore the man screaming a name that was not hers.

_Toc toc._

Amelia jumped at the sudden sound. She quickly opened the door and found Owen with a file in his hand. He lifted it up.

"The CAT you requested" he said.

"Oh, thank you" she said, taking it. She took the scan out and started to look at it.

"Have you been hiding in here the whole time?" he asked. She kept her eyes on the scan and didn't answer. "Well, he must be someone you really don't like if you have to hide in here to avoid him and even pretend to not know him".

"I don't know him" Amelia said, turning around. The smile on Owen's face died down. "He called me Alice. I'm Amelia. I don't know him".

There was silence for a while.

"The CAT's clean, I see no trauma, do some blood test, a MRI scan and then call me" she said, giving the file back to Hunt and walking away.

She didn't know why that man troubled her so much but something she knew for sure – he just ruined her good Monday.

* * *

"You okay?" Meredith asked. Amelia threw her coffee on the table and sighed out loud.

"I guess you already heard of that mad man" Amelia said.

"If you're talking about Mad Hatter then yes, the whole hospital knows about him" Meredith said, biting her sandwich. Amelia blinked.

"He already has a nickname? Well, that was fast".

"Nurses say he keeps calling himself Hatter and keeps asking for Alice, he's probably mad so Mad Hatter fits him perfectly".

"I wonder why he think my name's Alice".

"You probably remind him of someone".

Amelia just nodded and drank her coffee when her pager buzzed up.

"Speaking of the devil" she said, getting up.

"Mad Hatter is paging you?" Meredith asked, quite surprised.

"Owen, he has his test results" Amelia said, finishing her coffee. "Let's see if this man is really mad".

She didn't know what to expect – maybe a tumor that was compressing some area of his brain that was making him act like a mad man, maybe a cyst, something wrong with his brain. When the MRI scan revealed a perfect, untouched and healthy brain, she hoped for an answer in the blood test.

"He's negative to everything" Owen said. "He's not an alcoholic, a drug addict, nothing that could explain his behaviour".

Amelia sighed and looked at the man who called himself Hatter. He was looking around, a very scared expression on his face, like he was disoriented.

"So he's just mad" Amelia said.

"Dr. Truman is taking his case, they're going to transfer him in psychiatry in a few minutes" Owen said. She nodded and entered the room. The man looked relieved when he saw her.

"So, Hatter. It looks like you're fine. All the scans say that you have no head trauma, so there's no reason for me to keep you here in surgery" Amelia said. Hatter shook his head and tears quickly formed in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving ya" he said, with a very strong accent. Owen entered the room and stopped in a corner.

Amelia sat on his bed, smiling.

"I'm not the person you're looking for. I'm Amelia Shepherd, a neurosurgeon. I'm not Alice" she insisted, taking his hand. He jerked it away but gently put it on her cheek.

"You were. You were my Alice and I let you go and I'm sorry for that but I came back for you. You're still my Alice" he said almost in a whisper. She wished she had other words for him, but she told herself that mad people were just mad and that was not her area.

"A new doctor is coming for you, he's going to treat you and heal you, I promise you" she said and got up. Hatter's eyes filled with desperation and he almost fell from the bed trying to reach her arm.

"How can you not recognize me? Please Alice, it's me, I'm Hatter! Please, you have to remember!" he yelled. Amelia wasn't expecting him to grab her like that and she felt kind of dizzy. Nurses quickly ran to him and Owen tried to free her from his grip.

"What can I do to make you remember me?" he yelled. Chaos was now reigning in the room but Owen managed to get Amelia away from that man. They were almost outside the room when he yelled something that made Amelia stop dead in her tracks.

"That's what they did to your father, remember? He forgot everything, they made him forget and now you don't remember!" he said. When he noticed that he had her attention, he kept on talking. "You...you lost him so many years ago but then you found him again!".

Amelia turned around but didn't speak.

"Before I left, Jack told me everything. You had his watch! And...and I know that you were there, when they shot him!".

Amelia found herself getting closer to the bed, her heart beating fast.

"How do you know?" she asked. "How do you know about my dad?".

"Alice-".

"I'm not Alice, my name's Amelia! How do you know about my dad?!".

She was now yelling too and Owen had to drag a screaming Amelia out of the room, where a mad Hatter was screaming too.

* * *

"Calm down".

"I'm not calming down, that man knows something about me, about my past and it's not something I usually speak about!".

Amelia was pacing back and forth and Owen was trying to calm her down, quite unsuccessfully.

"Maybe he heard this story from someone you know or overheard a conversation you had with someone" he answered back.

"That's very unlikely" Amelia said and the door opened.

"What's wrong?" Derek said.

"You called him?" Amelia asked.

"He's your brother and needs to know" Owen said and Derek gave them a funny look.

"Need to know what?".

Five minutes later, Derek was heading towards Hatter's room. Doctor Truman was outside his door, filling some papers and Derek asked a few minutes to check him up again.

"Who are you?" Hatter asked. Derek saw that he had his arms and legs tied up to the bed and he was quite glad about it. He didn't want an excuse to beat him up.

"I'm Derek Shepherd, I'm going to give you a final check before they transfer you in psychiatry" he replied with a smirk on his face. He tried to make it a smile but he found himself smirking.

"Shepherd?" Hatter asked and looked at his card. "Are you Alice's husband?".

"Alice?".  
"Oh, yeah...uhm...Amelie...Amelia's".

"Oh, Amy. What if I am? Who are you?".

"Someone she forgot".

"When did you meet her?".

"A while ago. Months for me, days for her".

Derek blinked. He sighed and when he finished checking him, he sighed again.

"You're just mad" he said. "I'm her brother, by the way".

"She never mentioned you" Hatter said.

"She never mentioned _you_" Derek answered back. Hatter was visibly hurt by his words and Derek was satisfied. He put the bars of the bed up and the nurse took the bed.

"Leave my sister alone, and forget her" were the last words Derek said to him as the elevator closed in front of him, the patient now leaving for psychiatry.

* * *

Amelia was glad her brother had stepped in. It took her a few days to calm down but in the end she thanked him and he said that she should keep away from psychiatry until he was transferred into a clinic or released. Amelia nodded and went on with her work for a week or so. Then, she ended up in psychiatry.

A case she was working on required a psychiatrist and she was waiting for the doctor when she heard a voice.

"Alice? Is that you?".

Amelia turned around and saw that she was in front of Hatter's room. She sighed, looked around and when she saw that the doctor was not coming, she stepped closer to the room.

"I'm Amelia" she said, hands in her pockets.  
"Sorry. Can't get used to it" he replied. He was sitting on his bed. She noticed that there were ropes on the side of his bed. It made her heart ache with guilt.

"How are you now?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's hard to believe it but I'd rather be back in Wonderland with the Queen and the Resistance still fighting her reign than here without you" he replied. Amelia smiled a sad smile.

"Wonderland is just a story in a kids' book" she said.

"Does this look like a kids' story to you?" he asked and then laughed. When he saw her confused face, his smile died down. "Sorry. It's hard to get used to the idea that you don't remember me".

"I don't know you" she said, stepping ahead. "I'm Amelia Shepherd. I've always been Amelia Shepherd".

He nodded but his eyes showed her that he wasn't really giving up.

"Besides, I can't be that Alice. Alice was blonde". He laughed.

"You're not that Alice. You're Just Plain Alice". And when again she didn't fully understand, he felt dead inside and gave up that conversation. But didn't give her up yet. He had her for himself, even if just for a few minutes. Who knew when he was going to be able to see her again.

"Look what they've done to you" he started. Amelia blinked, and listened. "I thought you were safe in your world. What they did to you is even worse compared to what the Queen did to us. All she did was keeping you Oysters alive. Yes, she used ya, but she didn't delete you all".

Amelia didn't know what to say and Hatter was getting nervous.

"No, wait, yes, she deleted them, but she kept them in a room, half-asleep, she didn't let them wander around Wonderland thinking they were someone else! Look what they've done to you, they deleted you!".  
"What are you talking about? And Oysters?" Amelia asked but then shook her head. "Look, you're living in a book. A kids' book. This is not real and you will wake up".

"I hope so" he replied and she really didn't expect that answer. "I want to wake up. I want to wake up in a world where you're with me".

"Dr. Shepherd?".

Amelia turned around and saw the doctor she was waiting for. Hatter looked desperate.

"I wish you well" Amelia said, turning around, ready to leave.

"Come back" he said. She sighed. "Come back to visit me, sometimes. We can just talk. I...I would like to talk to you again".

She gave him a faint smile before going back to work.

* * *

She thought avoiding him was what was best for her. She thought it was also what was best for him. But when she ended up in her brother's kitchen at 4 am. learning how to bake, she realized it wasn't doing her any good. He kept her awake. She couldn't sleep, sometimes she forgot to eat and it was distracting her way too much. And what bothered her was that she didn't know why.

He intrigued her. Something about him, about his story, made her want to know more. He knew her but she didn't know him, he was sick and she couldn't help him. Still, she reached the conclusion that she was the only one who could actually help him.  
She left early that morning, leaving some chocolate cupcakes on the table with a note. Meredith was definitely pleased, when she woke up, to see breakfast already made.

6.17 am.. The hospital was still half empty and psychiatry was half asleep. Amelia made her way to Hatter's room with no trouble and she slipped in, expecting him to sleep.

"You came back" he said almost immediately. Amelia kind of hesitated before reaching the chair beside his bed, sitting on it.

"Yes" she said. He smiled and she analysed him. His beard wasn't thick, and right now it was badly shaved. His eyes were swollen, red surrounding them. He had eye-liner when he came, his face was now clean. His hair were ruffled. And nothing reminded her of someone.

"We need to talk" she said. He sat up in a more comfortable position and nodded. Amelia breathed heavily and then talked. "What do you know about my father?".

"Not so much. Jack told me little".

"Jack?".

"Jack Heart. He was your boyfriend before you came into Wonderland".

Amelia's confused face made him sigh and go on with his story.

"Before your father regained his memory he was just the Carpenter for us. He was brought to Wonderland because he had a great mind. All I know is that he was shot, you were there and I was there".

"You talked about a watch...".

"Oh, yes. He had a watch when he came into Wonderland. Jack gave it to you so you could make him remember you and your world. And he did".

Amelia sighed and rested her back on the chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It doesn't make sense" she replied.

"What?" he asked.

"This!" she almost yelled. He looked at her with a confused face and she leaned forward. "Wanna know my story?". He nodded and she went on.

"I'm the youngest of my family. I have four sisters and one brother. My father was killed when I was five years old, in his shop, and the only people who saw him get murdered were me and my brother. I kept his watch. There's no Queen, no Wonderland, no Jack, nor a Carpenter".

"But you're her. You're my Alice" he whispered.

"I'm not. No one brainwashed me, no one kidnapped my father...you're making this up" she replied. She took his hand and this took him by surprise. "You have to realize that you're making all this up. My face might remind you of something. You probably hit your head so hard that it created a kind of trauma that we can't see, an amnesia, something that made you believe that this story is real".

He took her hand and placed it on his heart.

"But this? I'm not wrong about this" he replied.

"You can't trust your feelings right now" she answered.

He leaned on his pillow, let her hand fall and sighed.

"I'm not giving up" he said.

And he didn't.

* * *

He didn't give up for another three weeks. Amelia frequently visited him and asked Doctor Truman to be quiet about it.

"So you want me to lie to your brother or anyone else if they ask me if you're visiting my patient?" he asked.

"Yes" Amelia said, trying her best to smile.

"I shouldn't promise you this" he replied.

"I just want to talk to him. I'm the reason he's your patient now and maybe I can help him remember what he forgot" Amelia answered. Truman wasn't convinced, at all, but then he nodded.

"Alright, alright. If people find out I'll tell them I recruited you myself" he said and Amelia quickly hugged him, before running to Hatter's room.

Sometimes, she and Hatter wouldn't even talk about Wonderland and Alice, just about the day.

She really didn't know how but that man managed to capture her heart. She wasn't in love, she knew he was mad but when their conversation didn't revolve around magic places and stories, he looked normal. He looked like any patient with a simple flu or stomach ache. He was connected to his IV, smiling, telling her how he actually liked the food and asking about her day. It looked like they had established a good friendship and her heart felt day by day more connected to him.

Sometimes, though, their conversations were all about Wonderland.

"Pizza!" he once said, as Amelia entered the room. She gave him a curious look and sat on his bed.

"Why are you eating pizza?" she asked.

"I asked for it. I've been acting "nicely" in the last two weeks, they said I could have it" he replied. He took a bite and smiled. "That's something we had to do".

"Well, pizza's good" she said and took a slice, smiling happily. Hatter smiled again before talking.

"I never asked. How's your mom?" he asked.

"My mom's good" Amelia answered, quite confused.

"Her name's Carol, right?" he said. Amelia froze for a moment and then went back to eat her slice of pizza, quite calmly.

"Almost...her name's Carolyn" she answered. She had a question lingering on her lips and she knew that if she dared to ask, their conversation would soon become all about Wonderland.

"I know what you're thinking" he said with a smile. ""How does he know about my mom", right? Again, before I left, Jack told me a bunch of things, things that would be useful for me if things got complicated".

There they were. Amelia sighed. It had all began so well.

"I guess you not remembering me at all wasn't even in his thoughts" he answered.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice filling with exasperation rather than with compassion. "I'm sorry but I don't know any Jack. My mom's name is Carolyn, not Carol. No one calls her Carol".

"But you have to admit that there are way too many coincidences" he said when Amelia got up.

"Yes, there are, but there's nothing to prove your side of the story" Amelia said. Hatter looked hurt by those words.

"You think I'm just mad" he replied.

"Yes" she said, a bit too bluntly. "Yes, I do".

"Oh" was all he said, eyes now on his pizza. He wasn't eating it, though.

"I'm sorry but you're here for a reason. You're in psychiatry because you're mad and the doctors are here to help you".

"I don't want their help!" he suddenly yelled. Amelia took a few steps back, scared. "I don't want them to heal me because there's nothing to heal! I'm not mad! This is me, I lost my Alice, my entire life, I'm not going to let some doctors change who I am!".

Silence fell and Amelia tried to ignore the ticking noise inside of her head. It was almost like a bomb was exploding. And then her pager buzzed up.

"I have to go" she said after giving it a quick look.

"I'm not giving up on you" he said. Amelia looked at him again, with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm not you're Alice" she replied.

"I'll prove you wrong".

Amelia ran outside and quickly went back to her job. She found Owen and together they analysed a scan of one of his patients.

"A MRI scan will give us a better image, call me when you have it" she said, turning around.

"Why do you have pizza?" he asked. Amelia blinked and then remembered she still had her slice of pizza in her hand.

"Oh. I was just eating something in between visits" she replied. She waved goodbye and went to lock herself in a storage closet.

She cried. She fell on the floor and cried her heart out, silently. She didn't know why Hatter's story touched her so much, she knew he was mad, she knew he was just making things up from information he had about her, but deep in her heart, she kind of believed him.

For a moment she asked herself if the life she had lived was the one she was meant to live. She asked herself if beneath it all she was actually Alice. He looked nice. Life with him couldn't possibly be awful. Maybe she could learn to love him, because that was the only thing she was sure of. What she felt for him was fondness, hope, sympathy, but not love.

Her pager buzzed up again. She jumped, taken by surprise, then took a few deep breaths and wiped away her tears.

"Don't be stupid, Amelia. This is your life" she whispered to herself. She looked at the pizza in her hands and finished eating it. No mad man could stop her from finishing her pizza.

* * *

For almost two weeks he kept talking about his Alice and he tried to make her remember, but then, after one conversation, he started to give up.

He was telling her about the revolution, about Jack, he told her the whole story and Amelia was almost out of the room, exasperated, when he tried his last shot.

"You asked me if I wanted you to stay" he shouted. Amelia stopped her hand from opening the door, and listened. "Before you went through the Looking Glass, you asked me if I wanted you to stay. I said no. But I didn't mean it. I don't know why but I was too proud, too..stupid, to actually admit that I wanted you to stay with me. Because I love you".

Amelia felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't expecting that. She knew he had a crush on her but she never expected him to go that far with his feelings.

"I realized I loved you when they took you away from me. And I was stupid, so stupid, for letting you go. That's why I almost jumped into the Looking Glass right after you went. I couldn't ask you to give up your world, your mother, for me. But I had nothing, in Wonderland, so I chose to give it up for you, because I love you".

Silence. Long, deep, heartbreaking silence.

"I don't know what to say" Amelia answered and that was what she didn't want to say. Those words were just the wrong ones to say and yet she had no others.

"You...you asked me to follow you. Not directly, but you said that I could visit your world. And we could do pizza...and lots of other things". He tried and she just looked at him.

"We almost kissed once". He was now crying. He felt like this was it, this was his last chance to get her back and he had expired all his chances. He didn't know what to say.

"You've got a thing about heights". Nothing.

"And I've got a thing about bullets". Amelia's eyes fell on the floor.

"At one point, you feared you would never go back. You asked me what you were going to do if you got stuck there". Amelia looked at him again.

"I'll make sure you're okay". His words were said in a whisper and they carried all his pain and sorrow. "That's what I said to you". For a moment, she lowered her gaze again. "That's what you were supposed to tell me in these past weeks".

She looked at him, he looked at her, and he cried.

"In time, after much chocolate and cream cake, "like" turns into "what was her name again"..." was all he said before turning around, his back now on Amelia. She left the room and he gave her up.

* * *

"I told you so".

"Derek!".

"I'm sorry but I did, I warned her and she ignored my advices, again!".

Amelia was back home and she cried her heart out with Derek and Meredith. She had kept her visits to Hatter hidden for all those weeks and now that she felt like it was over, she had to lighten her heart and tell them everything. Derek was mad at her, obviously, while Meredith was on her side.

"She just followed her instinct!" Meredith said.

"And look where it took her, heartbroken on our couch" Derek said and Amelia immediately raised the glass she was holding.

"I'm not heartbroken. I wasn't in love. I was confused. Hooked up, not in love" she answered back. "He intrigued me. Our stories matched in too many points but then I went deeper into it and realized he was just mad".

"Are you letting him go now?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I'm done with him, I swear" she replied. She was honest. She felt like they had expired all the conversation they could've had.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked. She smiled.

"I am. I just need to rest and leave this bad story behind" she replied and wished them goodnight. She drank her drink, changed her clothes and fell on her bed. The pillow had never been than comfy.

* * *

It took Doctor Truman another month to release him. Amelia never went back to psychiatry and when he was allowed to walk around the halls, Hatter never left his section.

It was a Monday morning when he was released. He signed the papers, took his jacket and hat, and left that damned place he swore he would never see again.

On his way out, he saw Amelia. She was coming to the hospital with her brother, a woman and two kids. He ignored her but stopped for a moment, when he stepped outside the hospital. He was breathing fresh air and he wanted to enjoy that moment.

Amelia saw him. At first, she kept walking, ignoring him, but she quickly told Derek and Meredith to go on without her.

"Amy..." Derek began but she raised a hand.

"It's okay. He's leaving. I'm not going to ask him to stay" she replied with a laugh. Derek wasn't convinced but Meredith managed to drag him away. Amelia thanked her with her eyes and Meredith smiled back.

"You're going home".

Hatter turned around and saw Amelia standing next to him. He gave her a sad smile.

"I've got no home. You were my home." he said, looking away. She lowered her gaze. "The Alice I knew was my home. I believe you were her, truly. I haven't given up on that idea".

They exchanged a look for a brief moment.

"I gave up on you".

"I'm sorry".

"Me too".

Silence again. Amelia started to hate those silences.  
"Where will you go?" she asked, hoping the change of subject was going to make their farewell a bit less bitter.

"Back to Wonderland, I guess. Back to my old life" he said, his eyes lost in the air.

"You'll find someone, one day. Your Alice, perhaps" she said. She meant to say more, but he interrupted her.

"You know, I think I could go on if you were dead", and again, she wasn't expecting that. She froze, quite shocked by those words.

"What?".

"Because somehow I'd know that the Alice I fell in love with would still be there. But you're alive and you don't recognize me. You don't remember. And I think this is just what's going to stop me every time I'll tell myself that I'm ready to let you go and to go on with my life".

She realized she was crying. And he was too.

"I gave you up. I did, honestly. But I'm sure I will never let you go".

He sniffed, put his jacket on and his hat found his place on his head.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Amelia" he said. He waited, waited for one last miracle, one that never came. He gave her a sad smile, bowed his head and then left.

Amelia stood there, with a heart filled with sadness and pain.

She broke something. She broke a heart she didn't even know she owned. She gave hope without giving it, she killed a life trying to save it.

So she turned around, put her coat on and told herself she had to forget. Forget a guy she didn't know, forget those confused months. Forget a life she never had – and yet somehow she thought she had lived.

Amelia let him go. Hatter gave her up.

Two broken heart went on with their lives, facing the world without meeting again.

It took Amelia more than three months to forget him. She almost ended up in psychiatry herself, but she found comfort in Owen's arms and quickly, her heart healed from the lost love she never experienced.

It took Hatter less than three hours to forget her. When he fell back into the Looking Glass, he was definitely shocked when he ended up in another world that was not his. He lowered his eyes on the figure lying on the floor and his mind went crazy.

When Alice yelled his name and then wrapped herself around his figure, his eyes went wide with stupor.

"Finally" he said, happiness exploding in him.

He found himself, the day after, telling his Alice about his tremendous months spent in another world. Between needles and ropes stories, he found him asking himself, "What was her name again?".

* * *

_There are really too many facts connecting these two stories. Like the watch. The father. Carol/Carolyn. Caterina Scorsone! Well, that doesn't count._

_I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! (took me a month but it was worth it!)_  
_Thank you for reading_!


End file.
